False Pretense
by OFFICIALImogenAlreadyPart1AND2
Summary: "So what? We just we live here? In this town?" Rogue left everyone thinking she had the cure. Pyro faked his death. Mystique left scorned. Rogue and Pyro left together, Mystique just happened to catch up. A year and a half later, they live a new, happy life.. That is until the cure begins wearing off? What will happen now? "Rogue, the cure, it's wearing off. There's been reports."
1. The News Report

"What are you laughing at?"  
"Mama tagged me in this Facebook post, and it just-ah."  
"Really Marie? Facebook? I thought we agreed that was a bad idea."  
"No John, YOU decided it was a bad idea. I think you're dumb," I shot back with my southern accent coming on thick.  
"I'm just saying, if we disappeared then why the HELL would we be on facebook? They are going to find us because of you two."  
I closed the computer and looked at him, "John, as far as anyone is concerned you; I got the cure and ran off; Mama got betrayed and ran off. We are seriously over fourteen hours away from that town. We changed our names. We keep a low profile. Fuck, we are in one of the SMALLEST towns in Alabama, shit, maybe the world!"  
"Don't remind me," he scoffed.  
"Excuse you?" I retorted.  
He hated being in the South. He hated the South, which made it all the more confusing as to why he was with me.  
"Oh, come on. Everyone is so phony. They all smile and wave at you for no reason. It's weird, and there is no such thing as privacy."  
"John, you need to learn what hospitality is," I sighed as I picked the computer back up.  
"Whatever. I'm just saying your little social networking with mommy, who will be home in like two hours by the way, will be the downfall of us all."  
I rolled my eyes as he started flipping through TV channels. I know he hates the South. I know he hates having to act like a human. I know he hates my mother, and I know he is just afraid that something will happen to me. It still doesn't excuse how rude he is sometimes. I mean, geeze, we have been here for a year and a half now; everyone knows us. Everyone likes us. He just needs to realize we can relax now.

"_I like this town," I said taking a big drink of sweet tea.  
"It is quaint," Mama responded picking at her eggs.  
John scoffed, jamming food into his mouth. I observed the two closely. This seemed so crazy. I was in a tiny town in Alabama with Mystique and Pyro. Mystique..My mom. At first, I was so angry at her, but that slowly faded. I was just happy to have my mother back. She was exactly what I remembered as a child. Her hair a dark brown, stopping just below her chin. Her eyes a calming blue grey. She didn't look any older than she had twelve years ago.  
John? Well, I was just glad to finally have him. His hair was getting long, and, thankfully, the frosted tips were almost gone. I love his dirty blonde hair without the bleach. He looks rough, scorned, but still like John.  
"I think we should stay here," I finally spat out.  
John dropped his fork, "Here?"  
"It reminds me of my hometown."  
"Oh, please, this is nothing like that commune."  
"I didn't mean that one. I meant where I went after you vanished," I said angrily.  
You could see on her face that had hurt. I almost felt bad. She was silent for a second before turning to a passing waitress and grabbing her arm.  
"I am sorry, ma'am, but is there any chance you would know of any places for rent or sale here?" she asked politely.  
John snorted, "Seriously, here we go."  
I pinched his arm,"Hush now."  
The waitress looked over at us and smiled before turning back to Mama. She placed a hand on her hip and thought for a moment before responding, "Ya know, I think there are some houses for rent out toward Millen Road, but rentin' will add up."  
"Thank you," John spat before either of us could respond. I hit him lightly.  
"Really, thank you."I stopped to read her name tag, "Hayley."  
"It's no problem, doll," she smiled, walking away.  
"So what? We just- we live here? In this town? People are looking for you Mystique and me!"  
"That's why we make those aliases disappear," she said quietly as she finished her meal.  
I was getting excited. I giggled and hugged John. I could feel his body loosen up once I clung to him.  
"You really want this?" he asked me.  
"I really do," I said calmly.  
"Then pick my damn name, and make it something good."  
I sat for a second, pondering through names, "How about you be James Alexander Jones. Mama, you can be Charollete Katherine- with a K of course- Adams, and I will be Victoria Claire Adams," I sighed satisfied.  
It was quiet for a good moment before I realized they were staring at me awkwardly.  
"How long were you thinking about this?" John asked dumbfounded.  
I shrugged, "Since we decided to run away together."  
Mama began to laugh, causing me to laugh, which in turn made John laugh._

"Marie, Marie get off the computer NOW!" I heard John yell causing me to come back to the present.

"Huh? What? Why?"  
"The cure, it isn't- we need to get Mystique home now!" he jumped up, throwing on his jacket and began to walk away.  
My mind suddenly flashed back to him walking away from me on the blackbird. "John! Don't leave me!" I pleaded. "I- I'll get off the damn computer! I mean, it's not important. It's dumb. Please don't leave me again!" I cried, now standing beside him.  
He turned around, confusion on his face. I had tears staining my face, and I couldn't stop sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me, realizing what I meant.  
"Marie, I'm not leaving you. I'm going to get your mom because you want her safe. Weren't you paying attention to the news?"  
I pulled away looking at him," No, what- what are you talking about?"  
He ran his hand through his hair, "Rogue, the cure, it's wearing off. There's been reports all over. I have to get Mystique before she changes in front of humans, and we get chased out of town."  
"Wearing off? It's called a cure. How can a cure just wear off? This can't be happening,: I kept rambling as John walked off," Hey! Wait! I'm coming too!" I shouted, grabbing my jacket and following him out of the door.


	2. The Decision

"Oh hi, Victoria, James," Chelsea, the young sweet coworker of my mother, said as we walked in.  
"Yeah," John said looking around.  
"Hi, Chelsea," I smiled to her.  
"Your mama's in the restroom," she smiled quietly as she walked by us.  
"Thank you, "I smiled," James, you stay here while I go find mama, alright?"  
His face said fuck you, but he said yes as I walked away.

"Mama?"I asked knocking on the door.  
"Victoria?" a quiet voice called back.  
"Yes, Mama, it's me. We need to talk," I said resting my hand on the door.  
"Yes, we most certainly do," she said as I heard a click signifying that the door had been unlocked/  
I walked in, the door was quickly slammed shut before I could even realize what was going on. I looked at my mother. She was sweating and looked sick. You could see where parts of her were shifting back and forth between her blue skin and her 'normal' appearance.  
"Mama," I began.  
"The cure, it's not working. My body is trying to shift back."  
"That's why we came to get you. It was on the news."  
"I should be able to control it soon, but right now it is too much. My body is trying to fight off my mutation, and it is making me sick," she explained, wiping sweat off her head.  
"Look, just gather as much strength as you can, go out there and tell 'em you have to go home. John will drive you back, an' I'll drive your car."  
She took in a deep breath," Okay, alright."  
We stood there for a few seconds. She took in a few more deep breaths and then we walked out, trying to rush.

Mama was fighting off the shifting as much as she could, but it kept trying to break through. As we made it to the front where John was waiting, she fell, causing John to jump forward to catch her.  
"Oh, hunny, are you alright?" her boss, Joanne asked rushing up to her.  
"Mama is horribly sick. She really needs to get home Mrs. Joanne," I said in a rushed begging tone.  
She looked at me for a moment, her eyes growing wide, "Y'all can't be here. Look, I will give you a warnin' because I like you, but muties ain't welcomed in this town. Now, I'm bein' kind. You get before others find out that not only she's a mutie, but she has been lyin' to kind folk this hole time," she said in an angry, hurried tone.  
"Muties?" John spat, disgusted.  
"John, please-" my mother began.  
"No, woman, you have known us for almost two years now, and you're going to use that disrespectful term? Do you think that's wise? Do you know what us 'muties' can do?" he asked, getting louder. People were beginning to stare.

Mrs. Joanne's eyes widened, "You all are aren't you? Get the Hell out of here!"  
"Mrs. Joanne, please, just let us get out of here with no trouble. We ain't hurtin' nothing or no one, we don't want any issues," I pleaded.  
"No, Rogue, she won't understand. To all these fucking jerks, we are nothing more that 'muties'," he spat.  
Mama screamed loudly, her blue skin and red hair suddenly back. Now people were getting loud, some screamed and ran out.  
"Now, look, Mrs. Joanne, she really needs rest, and everyone knows or thinks they know what's going on. Please, just let this go you two, peacefully," I said holding my mother up.  
Mrs. Joanne reached for my mother and I shifted to jump in front of her.  
"Out of my way, Victoria!" Mrs. Joanne yelled.  
"It's Rogue, and no, I will not move. I have asked nicely. Although, I do not understand your complete hatred towards us suddenly just because we are openly different, I do understand that people fear what they don't understand. Let me assure you right now though, we will no hurt you or anything if you just let us go without starting a damn mob."  
"Well, Rogue-" she started to speak in a demeaning tone.  
"No, you do not have a choice. I can put you in a coma with a slight touch of my skin. You do NOT have an option. My boyfriend here could light this whole damn place on fire with the flick of a wrist, I could permanently dispose of you, and my mama here could shapeshift in to you so fast that no one would ever even second guess it. You will shut up, turn around, and count to a hundred. We will be gone by then, and then you can do whatever the Hell you want, but you know that next time my family or anyone I know feels threatened by you, I will drain your life force to the brink of death, and not regret a damn thing."  
She nodded quickly, turning around. I turned to see John smiling at me. Together, we grabbed mama and carried her out to her car, laying her in the back we looked at one another, worry on our faces.  
"We can't stop by the house," he said seeing my upset face.  
"I know, as much as I hate leaving it behind, I know. You have any clue where we can go?"  
Mama spoke, so weak and quiet we barely heard her, "Xavier's. That is the only choice."  
John and I looked at each other, and I began to shake my head fiercly.  
"No, I can't. I can't go back."  
"You can't go back? Mystique and I aren't exactly on the good side, at least you just have to explain running away. We aren't even sure they'll take us!" he shouted.  
"Charles will.. There's...so much.. you just do not know..." mama's voice came, slightly louder.  
I looked at her, then back to John, fear in my eyes.  
"I'll drive," he said.  
And with that, we were off. Back to New York. Back to our lives. The fantasy is over, and the reality is about to hit.


	3. Letting It Out

John and I took turns driving, napping when we could. Mama was starting to feel better, her cells changing back was taking a toll on her like you would imagine. It seems taking the cure was fast and painless, but changing back was a little hard on the body.  
After hours on the road with only a few stops to use the bathroom, mainly on my behalf I will admit, we arrived in Westchester. My stomach was churning. John hadn't said a word for about an hour now. He turned into a small parking lot, put the car in park, and sat there.  
"Johnny, are you okay?" I asked meekly.  
"So, what do we do? I betrayed them. I said terrible and did some bad things. Mystique has never been on the X-Geeks good side, and you just took off."  
He spoke so monotoned, looked so distant, I didn't know what was going through his head. I reached out and touched his arm, his heat radiating.  
Quietly, almost so quietly that I couldn't hear him, he asked, "What happens when you see Drake?"  
Suddenly I was the one radiating heat. "Really?!" I screamed, "I left everyone I knew behind and created a new life just so I could be with you. YOU abandoned me. You left me behind. YOU BROKE MY HEART, JOHN! Has anyone seen John? It was me asking that. It was me sitting in that jet. It was me who distanced myself from everyone, and it was me who cried myself to sleep every night while you were out playing soldier!" tears were streaming down my face again.  
He was still staring out the window, a distant look in his eyes. Tension started to grow thick enough to feel it.  
"If this little tid bit is over, I would like to say something. Everything over? Alright,good," mama said so fast neither of us could have argued if we wanted to. "First things first, Marie let's not hold mistakes of the past over someone. Obviously he regrets it. Second, Pyro, let's not make assumptions. I knew Charles before either of you were even a thought in your mother's eyes, trust me on that considering you're mine Marie."  
I had never stopped to ask how the Professor and Mama had met, or even the Professor and Magneto.. Not even Magneto and Mama. As hard as it is to admit, she is the one with the most knowledge. She is the only voice of reason we have.  
John finally looked at me, "I don't regret doing what I thought was right. I do regret leaving you and how I handled doing what I thought was right."  
I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I felt bad about what I had said, but we all knew it was true so I couldn't say I didn't mean it.  
"Now, if that's all you two needed to get out of your system, we need to get going. The safest place for us right now is the Institute."


	4. Rekindling a Rivalry(also author's note)

The gates opened as we pulled up to them. "He knows we're here," Mama sighed.

"You didn't sound happy. I didn't want to do this. Don't make me regret it even more,"John said through a clenched jaw. My stomach was churning. Everything was running through my head so fast, I couldn't even tell what exactly I was thinking about. That's when I saw him, and suddenly my mind stopped. It was like a punch in the gut. No, worse than that.

"Logan," I whispered. He was the last person I spoke to before leaving the mansion. He was the man that took me in. He was the single person in this universe that I owed more to than anything.

"Fuck," John whispered to himself.

We parked in the front and slowly got out of the car. I tensed up. I could feel his eyes. Turning, I saw Logan looking at me. I didn't even realize what I was doing. I was in his arms hugging him so tightly I could kill him if he had been anyone other than Logan. For what seemed like the millionth time today,I began to cry.

"Logan, I am so sorry. Please don't hate me. I did what I had to do, Logan please speak to me," I said so quickly it all ran together.

He didn't pull away; he didn't speak. He pulled me in tighter, popping my back in several places. He kissed the top of my head, and he took in a deep breath.

"Marie, I was- I was worried. Kid, I need you to know that I understand. I understand more than anyone. Marie - you were with them?"

I inhaled deeply. I smiled and wiped the tears from my face. "They're my family, Logan. Like you. I wish you'd been with me all this time."

"Yeah, well, you're back now," he said, his eyes following John and Mama.

I could tell he wanted to lecture me, to tell me I abandoned people who took me in for people who betrayed me, but Logan didn't know the whole story. No one knew the whole story except John and me.

"Well, I should, uh, probably head inside," I managed to spit out while still clinginging to his arm.

He looked at me, there was a look in his eyes I couldn't place, one I had never seen in his eyes before. He blinked away, the look disappearing as he began to speak, "Yeah, I'll take you guys to Chuck."

As Logan led us in the school, I squeezed John's hand. My heart was pouding. It was loud, the sound of kids talking echoing through the school. No one seemed to notice us. Looking around, I realized that was because most of these kids were new.

Just as I was starting to feel some of the tension fade, I felt John's hand tighten its grip on mine.

"What the Hell? No, this isn't right!"

My eyes darted to the owner of the voice. Bobby. He looked exactly the same. The only difference was the scruffle he was starting to grow. I couldn't swallow, I couldn't breath. My eyes grew wide.

"I killed you. I watched you fall. And Rogue, you ran off...with him.. This was the plan all along wasn't it? How long was that going on?"

He walked closer to us. John let go of my hand, stepping forward. "Not another step toward my girl."

"Your girl? I don't want your girl. I've had your girl. She's not all that great," Bobby smirked.

"Alright, as much as I would love for you two to rip each other apart, why don't we break this up?" Logan asked.

John smirked at Bobby, his smirk always was so much more alluring than Bobby's. I walked forward, wrapping my hand around his waist. "Come on darlin'. No point in wastin' anymore time on him," I said.

Bobby's hand turned to ice. John flipped his zippo open.

"So you got rid of that stupid fire backpack?"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" John asked, confusion on his face. He flicked the zippo closed. "You're right, beautiful, no point in wasting time."

John walked passed Bobby, my hand interlocked with his, purposely shoving Bobby with his shoulder. After I passed Bobby, John stopped and turned to look at him still standing there looking forward.

"What's wrong, Drake? I mean, no need for the cold shoulder," John laughed out as we started walking again.

_****Alright guys, I've hit a bit of a standstill with this one, I know and I apologize. I also know the chapters are getting short. I will continue writing on Monday December 1. Thank you guys so much for reading.*****_


End file.
